American Bison
| image = | scientificname = Bison bison bison | edition = Standard | continent = North America | region = Canada, USA | iucnstatus = nt | fencegrade = 3 | landarea = 420.0 | waterarea = 0.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = 0-40 | humidity = | biome = | gsize = 3-15 | malebachelor = 3-15 | femalebachelor = 3-15 | reproduction = Very Easy | maturity = 3 years | sterility = 25 years | gestaincub = 10 months | interbirth = 12 months | class = Mammalia | order = Artiodactyla | family = Bovidae | genus = Bison }}The (Bison bison bison) is a large North American ungulate featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 80,000 The American plains bison (or Bison bison bison) is a large ungulate native to the USA and Canada. Bison are characterized by their large head, should hump and forequarters, all of which are covered in a shaggy coat. Their hind-quarters are comparatively less muscled with a thinner coat. Both sexes have horns are similar in size, but males are much heavier due to having more muscle. Bison are not currently endangered but were hunter to near extinction in the 19th century, with the original, pre-colonization population of 50 million being reduced to just 1000. The species was offered widespread protection in the early 20th century, and captive breeding programs, followed by reintroduction, brought the species back from the brink of dying out. Currently, the bison population is stable but is still threatened by habitat loss, as well as the risk of reduced genetic diversity due to their near extinction and subsequent artificial selection, which occurred through the domestication of the species. Social Bison live in herds with multiple social dynamics, which can range in size from 15 to 400 individuals. Females live in interrelated groups with their offspring, while young males live in bachelor herds until they reach full growth at around 6 years old, at which point they will become a solitary dominant bull. Reproduction During the mating season, bulls will attempt to join female groups and tend the individual females, preventing other males from getting too close. A dominant bull is more likely to succeed in this task; consequently they will also have the chance to mate with more females. The mother will be pregnant for an average of 285 days, giving birth to a single calf. Female calves stay with their mother's herd for their entire lives, whereas males leave at between the ages of 2 and 3, joining a bachelor herd until they are old and strong enough to become a solitary dominant bull. Animal Care Herbivore Pellets Fruit and Vegetables |Food Trough Water Pipe Water Trough |Grazing Ball Feeder Hanging Grazer Feeder Large Barrel Feeder |Grab Ball Herb Scent Marker Ice Block Large Ball Mud Bath Rubbing Pillar [[Skittle]] Large Snow Ball Snowman Skittle Enrichment |??? }} }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *The bison is the largest land animal in North America. *Bison can run 35mph when charging at full speed. *Bison have poor eyesight but have excellent hearing and sense of smell. *Male calves born earlier in the breeding season are more likely to grow up to become a dominant bull. *Bison have been observed rubbing themselves against strong smelling trees such as cedar and pine, believed to be a deterrent to biting insects. Gallery AmericanBison.jpg Planet Zoo Super-Resolution 2019.11.11 - 20.10.11.50.jpg Planet Zoo Super-Resolution 2019.11.12 - 09.06.38.31.jpg Planet Zoo Super-Resolution 2019.11.12 - 07.39.05.89.jpg Planet Zoo Super-Resolution 2019.11.12 - 09.21.36.13.jpg References Category:Grassland Animals Category:Habitat Animals Category:Herbivores